


Hypersensitive

by nhasablog



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Foggy are very touchy-feely with each other. It leads to the discovery that Matt is very hypersensitive. Aka Matt Murdock is ticklish and Foggy loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypersensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com. I post all of my tickle fics there, but I decided to post my favorite ones on here as well. Check out my tumblr if you want to see more (and with more I mean my +200 fics). I hope you like it!

Foggy honestly wasn’t surprised when it turned out that Matt was a very touchy-feely guy. How else was he supposed to feel close to the people around him? He was blind for heaven’s sake. Foggy probably went a bit overboard the first couple of weeks they started becoming friends; constantly reaching out for him so that Matt wouldn’t walk into a pole or something.

“I’ve done this for a few years now,” Matt told him one day, his tone kind. “You don’t have to keep doing that.”

So Foggy stopped, which also terminated his only reason to touch his friend. But when Matt started squeezing his shoulders gently, nudging his ribs lightly, pressing their arms together whenever the sat next to each other, Foggy realized that Matt wanted the intimacy, but not in the disguise of assistance.

So Foggy rolled with it. At first it did freak him out a bit, to be touched so frequently, but he eventually got used to it. If Matt would one day decide to stop doing it, it would feel very wrong. This was now a part of his life.

However, it took him years to start becoming touchy-feely himself. Ever since Matt told him off that one time, he just wasn’t sure if touching him would be appreciated, but he eventually just started mimicking Matt’s own actions, and suddenly they were constantly touching and not minding it a bit.

It also turned out that Matt was the most ticklish guy on the planet. Quite the character clash.

Foggy remembered how Matt would jump at being touched, and at first Foggy reckoned it was because he’d startled him, but after a while Matt pleaded that he’d avoid touching his stomach, which Foggy had given a small rub earlier, and the pieces finally fell into place.

No one could really blame him for experimenting after that.

“Why? You ticklish?” he asked, grinning playfully at him.

Matt barked out a laugh. “I am,” he admitted. “The, uh…me being blind makes all of my other senses stronger. Including sensitivity, I guess.”

“So what? You’re hypersensitive, you mean?”

Matt nodded. “Something like that.”

“Oh, this is just too good.”

“What are you about to do?” Matt asked, holding up a hand in Foggy’s direction. He didn’t seem too worried, however.

“Oh, nothing.”

Matt didn’t move, his hand still lingering in the air. “You’re lying.”

“Of course I am.”

Foggy lunged forward and started prodding at Matt’s stomach, making him curl up for protection. A smile spread over his lips.

“Foggy,” he whined, trying to block him out.

“Come on, Matty, laugh a bit.”

Matt started giggling shortly after that, a soft and somewhat calm sound. His face scrunched up in the process.

“There we go!”

“Dohohon’t,” Matt begged, his laughter getting louder and louder by the second. “Fohohoggy!”

Foggy moved downwards and scribbled his fingers over Matt’s lower tummy, and it was as if a dam had been broken. Loud, borderline hysterical laughter started pouring out of Matt’s mouth, all of his teeth showing as he started squirming almost violently under Foggy’s touch.

“Nohohoho!” he cried.

“Woah, woah, calm down,” Foggy said, sniggering. “I’m not killing you, I swear.”

“Clohohose enough!”

“You’re really that ticklish, huh?” Matt was too busy laughing his head off to be able to reply. Foggy smirked. “You ticklish anywhere else?”

Matt shook his head, reminding Foggy of a stubborn little kid.

“I think you’re lying,” Foggy sang, moving upwards. “I think your ribs will make you howl.” And they did. Matt threw his head back, almost falling off of the couch. “Steady!” Foggy sniggered.

“Stohohop it!”

“Nah.”

Fohohoggy!”

Matt had that sort of smile that you never wanted to be wiped off. If Foggy could, he’d make his friend laugh during every possible moment. Matt tried to hide it, but Foggy could sense some kind of heaviness. As if he was carrying a burden. Foggy wasn’t sure if it was just the aftermath of being blinded as a kid, or if something else was going on. He reckoned Matt would tell him when he was ready, and if he never did, that was okay. Foggy just wanted to make his life slightly easier, and laughter always makes people feel good.

He just wanted Matt to feel good.

Foggy’s temporary reverie gave Matt time enough to latch onto his wrists, pushing his hands away with more strength than Foggy had believed he possessed.

“No more,” he pleaded, that smile still etched on his lips.

Foggy smirked. “Too much?”

“If I were able to see you, I’d so get you back.”

Something told Foggy he’d be able to get him back anyway, but he couldn’t exactly figure out why he thought that.

“Too bad I’m not ticklish,” he said instead.

Matt huffed out a laugh. “Right. Of course you’re not.”

Foggy slipped out of his hold easily and stood up from the couch, just in case Matt tried anything. Because Matt knew that he was lying. Matt always knew.

Matt pretended not to notice how Foggy jumped whenever he touched him for the next few days.


End file.
